


Loki's Ten Denial Cummandments

by lokischocolatefountain



Series: Loki and Scandal's Fuckstravaganza [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Play, Bondage, Clone Sex, Consensual Non-Consent, Degradation, Dom/sub, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Loki, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Gangbang, Gratuitous Smut, Inspection, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Loki Is A Good Husband, Odin (Marvel)'s A+ Parenting, Orgasm Denial, Parenthood, Power Exchange, Predator/Prey, Public Humiliation, Public Sex, Roleplay, Sex Toys, Spanking, Verbal Humiliation, Warning: Loki (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:01:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 17,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28248054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokischocolatefountain/pseuds/lokischocolatefountain
Summary: Loki Allfather, King of the Nine Realms, will not deny his wife anything - well, almost anything. After weeks of staying on edge, there is only one thing that she wants for her birthday - an orgasm. Unfortunately for her, it is not on the menu.(Heavy smut ahead. Read the tags)Inspired by A Job Million PRs Would Die for by saiansha.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s), Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Series: Loki and Scandal's Fuckstravaganza [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1938592
Comments: 15
Kudos: 40





	1. Birthday Suit

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Job Million PRs Would Die for](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15991370) by [saiansha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saiansha/pseuds/saiansha). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is mostly smut with some fluff here and there to make sure I don't go to hell for this. It's inspired by my favorite Loki fic, A Job Million PRs Would Die for by Saiansha.You don't have to read the original fic to understand this, but I highly recommend it because it's the best Loki fic with the best female protagonist.

Loki Allfather, King of Asgard and the Nine Realms, sat on his bed, his muscular back still glistening from his shower. A soft sigh reached his ears and he allowed himself to grin with satisfaction before straightening himself and putting on his game face. The chain he had used to tie up the Queen of the Nine Realms — his beloved little Valkyrie — by her ankles to the bed rattled as she crawled to the other side to face him. She stopped at his feet, the chain preventing her from going any further.

It had been three weeks since his little wife had entered into a period of orgasm denial but it was not just orgasms that she was not allowed to have. Clothes, too, were off-limits while she was in his room, and panties had become a privilege she had to beg for at least a day in advance. She crawled out stark naked, waiting for his command to begin.

“Since it is a special day today, you may assume any one of your three inspection positions,” was all he had to say for her to be delighted. Chains rattling, she rearranged herself with her cheek pressed to the cold marble floor and her plump ass up in the air in front of him, spreading her cheeks apart to present herself for inspection.

He palmed her ass, digging his nails into the supple flesh. She held her breath at the sharp sting of his nails, but said nothing. He separated her lips and stroked the sensitive flesh. She was wet, ready and needy — ready to be used, just as he liked her to be. Today, he decided to be more thorough in his inspection. He gently prodded her rear hole and she obliged, spreading her cheeks even more to accommodate him.

Of course, she had no choice but to accommodate him. After all, she could not do anything with a body she did not own.

She bit down on her lip to keep herself from making a sound, even though she must have been going crazy under his touch. She was not allowed any moans, groans, or whines while in his room. When he tapped her hands twice, she let go and positioned her hands on the ground. He gathered her cheeks in his hands and slapped them to watch them jiggle. She jumped at the contact but stayed where she was as he was not done playing.

 _Glorious_.

As a reward for her birthday, he had decided that he would not insert her vibrator today. But since it was fun to toy with her, he withdrew the vibrator he had personally designed for her from his bedside drawer. Her cunt pulsed and her rear puckered in anticipation of the vibrator that would never come. He let her stew in her own anxiety — and desperation — for a few seconds as he pretended to deliberate whether she deserved the toy. He never had to look at her face to know how she felt; her spasming and creaming holes gave him all the information he needed. She did think with them after all.

He nudged her with his foot— one of the many gestures he used in lieu of verbal commands —to communicate that he wanted her to change positions. It was simpler than having to speak to her. He did not speak to any of the objects in his possession, so why should he make an exception for his cocksheathe?

There was nothing he needed to say to his little whore that he could not say through gestures such as these. Once she had learned her commands, she too had been content with using them rather than speaking or making unnecessary noises. It had done wonders to convince the prickly filly that she only needed to use her mouth for sucking his cock.

As for what his little whore would need to communicate with him, it simply did not matter. She had no need to say anything to her master other than to express gratitude.

She kneeled and folded her arms behind her back, calling attention to her breasts. She shook her torso, making her tits jiggle for him. It was not part of his rules, but she did it of her own volition to tease him.

Of course she would find a way to play him even when he was in charge.

She stopped her movements when he palmed her, weighing her milk-heavy breasts in his hands. He gently massaged her nipples, making her smile at the tingling sensation.

He gripped her jaw, making her open her mouth. He inserted two fingers in her mouth, pumping them in and out as she sucked them with the same enthusiasm with which she worshiped his cock, occasionally letting her gag on them. When he decided it was enough, he wiped his fingers on her cheek and patted it condescendingly. Wrapping his large hand around her throat, he pulled her up off the floor. She stepped around her chains, careful to not trip over them.

When her stomach came in his line of sight, he took his time to give her a few kisses and nibbles. Almost instantly she went rigid, her confident smile was nowhere to be seen.

He loved all of her body, but there was nothing he loved more than the belly that bore the scars of their child. There were stretch marks and loose skin and extra fat that she would try to hide away from him. In her room where there were no rules of conduct, she would push his hand away and clothe herself, but _here_ she could not stop him from loving every inch, every mark, every blemish on her.

He twirled her around to swat her right cheek thrice, indicating that she was now allowed to ask the most important question of each morning.

“Please may I wear clothes today, My King?” she asked, her eyes begging as though her life depended on his answer.

“I was unaware that sluts like you owned clothes. But of course, you own nothing. I do.”

He rose from the bed and let his towel drop to give her a good view of his body. He pretended to go about his day, making his bed (which he would never do unless it was going to bring him — and her — a lot of pleasure), fetching his own clothes, and dressing himself in front of her.

She just stood in place with her hands behind her, watching him tease her. When he was done, he turned to her as though confused as to why she was still here. Huffing in annoyance, he hurried over to her, slapping her ass thrice to give her permission to speak.

“Please may I wear clothes today, My King?”

“Pray, tell me why I should permit you the luxury of clothes.”

“It’s my birthday,” she whined, almost childishly. 

“Ah, is it not more appropriate for you then, to wear your _birthday suit_?”

She tried to stay in character, but broke as she smiled at his use of the Midgardian phrase.

“Permission denied. You will display yourself today,” he said coldly. She opened her mouth to protest, but he put a stop to it by giving her another swat on the ass. It was how he let her know to stop speaking — but only after she showed her gratitude.

“Thank you for denying me clothing, Sire. Thank you for inspecting me and allowing me to speak in your presence, Sire,” she said before falling silent once again.

At first, he had only required her to thank him for denying her orgasms. But as the days went by and the euphoria from the denial kept mounting, she had started growing more grateful for the little things he allowed her to do and had begun thanking him of her own accord. Now, she thanked him even when he denied her requests for clothing. Since he so enjoyed her gratitude, he had started making her thank him for everything from the opportunity to be his cocksheathe to the opportunity to be inside his room.

Just last night, he had even made her thank him for the privilege to sleep on his floor, naked and bound in place by chains.

She usually retreated to her own bedroom, where she was allowed to wear clothes and sleep on a bed. Last night, however, she had chosen to spend the night in his room, on his terms, as a result of which she had earned herself another day of denial. He knew she had done it just to play nice in the hope that he would allow her an orgasm on her special day.

She really was a devious little thing.

He removed the chains and hugged her bare chest to his fully clothed one, teleporting them to her room. They fell on her bed together, locked in an embrace.

Free from the rules upheld in his room, he kissed her cheek and asked, “Here to serve your King?”

“Hmm, you know it,” she hummed as she rearranged herself on his lap, her legs on either side of him. Her voice was still deep and raspy, and her eyes still dreamy from her sleep.

“Were you good for me last night after I fell asleep?”

“Yes, Sire.”

“Such a good girl,” he praised, kissing her forehead to show appreciation for her efforts. “Ready to do your task, sweet one?” 

She nodded. He spread her wide, summoning the vibrator with his seiðr, and gently inserted it inside her, making her squirm and rub herself against him.

“Now, now, I may have relaxed our rules for today, but that does not mean I have time to waste. Get to work,” he said, dropping her down to her knees before him. She leaped for his cock, undoing the laces of his pants and burying her face in his crotch. He hissed as he felt a bit of her teeth on his cock.

Keeping her on edge for three weeks had done wonders to her behavior. She had been begging and demanding that he compensate for the time he refused her rough sex during her pregnancy, and he had finally snapped one night. He had decided to put an end to her wanton behavior and had refused to let her cum. She had ended up liking the control he had over her orgasms so much that the next day, she had hatched an elaborate plan for him to deny her orgasms while he took as many as he wanted from her. He, for his part, had joked about making her follow some outrageous rules to keep her wet and ready for him to use at any time. She had caught on to it and it hadn’t been long they began discussing it seriously, putting in place rules and safety measures.

Since then, they had been playing the most fun little game with each other where she would service him everyday without getting anything in return.

Well, it was fun for _him_.

In the first few days, she had grown annoyed with him for not having mercy on her no matter how well she performed. As time progressed, however, she started giving up on the idea of climaxing and focused solely on making herself more pleasurable for him. He could tell that she thought she was going to cum today as it was her birthday…

Little did she know, her ‘punishment’ was not ending anytime soon.

He leaned back and relaxed as she continued her morning ritual of futilely convincing him to permit her an orgasm. Arms folded behind her back, she bobbed up and down on his cock and then paused to lick his balls with his cock still in her mouth, making him gasp. She chuckled victoriously. Just in case she let the marginal victory get to her head, he reached for the vibrator’s controller and turned up the dial. She jerked to a halt at the sudden increase in intensity, moaning.

“Do you have my permission to stop?” he barked.

“No, Sire,” she whimpered, shrinking into herself and squirming as he continued playing with the controller. He could see she was desperate to beg him for release, but she knew better than to beg from her weeks of training. She was to beg only when he allowed her.

“I know all that a slut like you has on her schedule is sucking cock, but, I have actual work to do.” 

Struggling under the onslaught of pleasure, she dragged herself closer and did as she was told. She kissed the tip of his cock and then took him in again in her expert mouth, her lips stretching thin to accommodate all of him. She was such a good girl, he thought, as he watched her perform so well despite the pressure he put her under.

“You have become much better at this since I put you on denial,” he commented, becoming more comfortable on her bed as she serviced him. He tried to be generous with his praise, since praise was all she would be receiving.

She hummed in response, unable to say anything with her mouth stuffed full of him. Her eyes met his and he maintained the contact as he praised her further. He reached down and fondled a breast, pinching her hardened nipple and rolling it between his fingers as they continued their game. Her thighs were pressed hard against each other as she attempted to give herself a release. She closed her eyes in pleasure, but did not falter.

“Just three weeks without release has made you so pliant for me,” he went on. “I wonder how much more pliant you could become if I never permitted you an orgasm. You might become a drooling mess of a whore that lies at my feet perpetually, awaiting your opportunity to serve your Master over and over.”

She only moaned, the vibrations going right to his cock and making him shudder. He grabbed her by her hair and pulled her off his cock. “Would you like that, dear?”

“I am ready for anything that would make me better for you, Sire,” she gasped out.

“Good girl,” he said before tightening his grip on her and fucking himself with her throat. As he rammed himself into her, she kept her eyes on his, staring into his soul as if he were the one under her control. When he was close, he pulled out enough to rest the tip on her lips so that he could watch himself cum in that sinful mouth of hers. She kept his cum in her mouth, showing him what he had given her.

He stood over her, wiping off his cock on her face and giving himself time to appreciate the sight.

“Swallow,” he ordered.

She swallowed and smiled beatifically at him. “Thank you for allowing me to please you, Sire.”

“So beautiful,” he whispered.

“Thank you, Sire,” she said shyly, accepting his compliment without protest as was expected of her.

“You did a wonderful job. Would you like a reward?”

Her eyes brightened and she stretched her neck up eagerly towards him. “Yes, please.”

“Up,” he commanded, patting his thigh to show her where he wanted her. She resumed her position with her knees on either side of him. He inserted two fingers inside her gushing cunt, giving her a few pumps before withdrawing.

Before her denial routine, she would have whined at the loss of contact and demanded that he do his job at once. Now, she knew that she was not deserving of any pleasure unless he said otherwise. She watched in silence as he licked up her arousal from his fingers and moaned in appreciation of the taste. He repeated the process a few more times and then decided to make it harder for her.

He pressed the heel of his palm on her swollen clit and used the slightest pressure against it. She ached to grind herself against him, but stayed put because she knew she was not allowed.

“Such a good girl,” he whispered as he continued toying with her. The combination of the vibrator and his palm on her clit had her eyes rolling to the back of her head. She leaned back a little too much, almost falling off the bed. He caught her and let her rest on just his arm. She was a sight to behold, her breasts heaving, her hair swaying, and her skin soft and warm from pleasure, with her body pliant and hanging on his arm for support, trusting that he would not move it and cause her to fall to the ground.

“You shall cum once as a reward for good behavior, dear,” he teased, knowing fully well that she was not allowed. He had instated ten rules for her and each of the nine other rules could be relaxed to accommodate the commitments that simply could not be jeopardized by their debaucherous sex life… except for the first and most important one: that she could not cum. To make sure she did not try to bend the rules to satiate her aching little cunt, he even placed a tracking spell on her that made him aware of what she did with her cunt, the number of times she edged and whether she kept the vibrator inside her as ordered.

“What? Don’t want to cum for your King?”

She said something, but her words were too incoherent for understanding.

“That lofty now, are you? Brave enough to disobey the God who graciously permits you to worship at his feet.”

Norns, after all this was over, she would give him a thrashing for the things he said. A giant grin took its place on his lips as he imagined what might be going through her head at the moment... Well, possibly nothing save for the most deliciously torturous pleasure right then. But once her head was clear, he knew she was going to plot a hundred different ways to kill him.

“You have a whole minute to do as you were told. Otherwise, I will have no other choice but to leave you on edge on the floor.”

She cried at that, slumping further on his arm. He continued rubbing her clit as she cried and whined, desperate to reach the peak, yet also struggling to be a good girl for her husband and not come. When her minute was over, her entire body was trembling from the effort of restraining herself, having successfully managed to not cum. He brought her to his chest and let her recover on his shoulder, kissing the back of her head that was wet with her sweat. She continued to tremble and he turned her vibrator off to give her a little relief for the day.

When she was steadier, he made her look up at him, her eyes glassy from his handiwork.

“A very happy birthday to you, my darling.”

“Bastard,” she said in the same sickly sweet voice he used on her. Despite the bitter words, he could tell that she was still under the thrall of the denied orgasm. Her eyes remained glassy, her voice was breathy, and she was docile and pliant in his arms.

“You still do not look a day over thirty one.”

“I’m going to kill you,” she said, cupping his cheek in her small palm. He pulled her closer to himself and fell back on the bed, bringing her down with him.

“I love you, too,” he cooed, nuzzling into her neck.

“If you really loved me, you would let me cum.”

“Alright, you can cum whenever you want, my sweet girl,” he conceded, pecking her cheek lovingly.

She nudged him playfully and said, “No, you aren't supposed to let me! Goodness, what kind of crappy Dom are you?”

“The kind who wants to give his darling wife everything she demands of him.”

“Well, then I demand that you put me back in denial.”

“Your wish is my command, Your Majesty.”

“Actually, that was my command. So, my command is your command,” she said, playing with the hairs on his chest.

He threw his head back in laughter and drew her closer. His assertive, firecracker, spitfire of a girl was back. He loved it when she was completely submissive, but it was always a relief to return to her ordering him around and joking about with him. 

“I love you _very much_ , so you may go a few hours today without the vibrator.”

She rolled his eyes, unamused by his offer. “That is _not_ out of the generosity of your heart. You are just sensible enough to not make me go get blessings from your parents with that thing inside me.”

He whispered into her neck, “If you are so offended, I could still decide to make you wear it, aye?”

“Prick!” She slapped his chest once again.

“Now, now,” he said, grabbing her hand, “Is that how you treat the man who commissioned an ice cake for you all the way from Jotunheim?”

“Did you, really?” she gasped, surprised.

Despite the improved relations between Asgard and Jotunheim under their reign, interactions between the two realms remained at a minimum and ordering a special dessert just for her was not on the list of things that would be acceptable in the eyes of the people. Nevertheless, he had risked it, because he knew she preferred the original ice cake made with the original Jotunn recipe and locally grown ingredients. The Asgardian iteration was flawless, of course, but it had been altered to the liking of the Æsir and did not contain the same level of sweetness.

“I would never joke about ice cake,” he said, placing his hand on his heart.

She squinted her eyes and tilted her head to the side doubtfully just the way his brother did. Clearly, she had not forgotten the stunt he had pulled only a few months ago on the boat with a single slice of it. He sat up and gave her a goodbye kiss.

“Now, it is time for me to go to work. I have requested your High Councillor to clear your schedule for the day so that you can be pampered, as befitting a queen and a goddess. Go upstairs, your maids will be waiting for you.”

“Loki, you know you don’t have to do all this for each birthday, right? Goodness knows I have enough left to go.”

She was always like this, telling him he did not have to make her days special for her, but he never listened. It was one of the few times he loved explicitly going against her wishes.

He hesitated a little before speaking again. “I had a dress commissioned for you for your birthday. Will you try it on? See if you like it?”

“Oh, I would love to, but my King forbade me from wearing clothes today,” she teased.

He decided to play along. “Is that so? He sounds like an asshole.”

“He is.”

“Give me your word and I shall kill him for you, My Queen.”

She pretended to seriously consider his offer. “Hmm, someday. But not yet. He is a good fuck.”

“Really? I heard otherwise, that he could not even make a woman climax. Let me kill him for you.”

“Then perish.”

It was an old meme that emerged on the internet in the early stages of their relationship and for some reason involved a political leader whose name he could no longer recall. Even after all those years, the meme and the way she said it still made him laugh.

When they were done laughing, he asked her again, “Will you try the dress, darling?”

He really hoped she would because he had designed it for her himself. She had become insecure about her body after she had given birth and very few of her pre-pregnancy clothes fit her as perfectly as they did before. She had also refused to throw out all her clothes in favor of new ones, because she was obsessively worried about becoming too spoiled by her status and privilege. To make her feel just a little more confident in her body, he had decided to have something made that would accentuate the parts of her body she was confident about.

“You are so sweet. Okay, I’ll try it on, but no guarantees I’ll look any good in it.”

“You are allowed to have your own incorrect opinions.”

She rolled his eyes, annoyed that he would steal her trademark line, but also amused that he adopted her phrases even if they did not match his ‘fancy old timey’ way of speaking.

“And again, you don’t have to do all this for my endless birthdays.”

“I have endeavored to make each birthday more _extra_ than the last. Even after I am dead, I shall make it special for you from Valhalla.”

“Or you could just make me cum now and get it over with. Easier than planning a birthday party from Hel.”

“Hel?” he asked, eyebrows furrowed.

“That’s where you’ll go for doing this to me.”

“Well, I am Allfather and I go to Valhalla no matter what. Just like Odin would go to Valhalla despite being very….. _Odin,_ ” he said, scrunching his nose in disgust.

“Maybe we ought to change the law, send cruel men like you and your father to Hel.”

“If that is your position, do bring a petition to our court with an elaborate explanation. Let the people know that their Queen is a denial slut.”

Before she could hit him once more, he leapt out of her reach and teleported himself back to his room.

“I HATE YOU!” he heard her scream, and he did not stop laughing about it even after he reached his bedroom.

* * *

“I am positive she will love it,” he replied to his tiny boss, who was babbling away commands from atop the table while Loki fussed over the placement of the plates.

He chopped off a portion of the chocolate he was making and popped it into his mouth to test whether it was good enough.

_It was perfect._

Another glance at the chocolate and he realized that the once symmetrical slab was now uneven after he had shaved off a portion for himself. Just to make it symmetrical again, he chopped off a larger piece for himself.

Before he could have more of the chocolate under the guise of symmetry, he covered it up with a plate and got back to work.

Ragni babbled once more and he turned his attention back to the demanding toddler.

“Da da da,” he said in his squeaky little voice as he stretched up his arms demanding to be lifted. He could say a few words now, including but not limited to Mama, Dada, Thol (Thor), Bandy (Brandalfr), Moo (the moon) and Hewwa (Hedda, his stuffed baby bilgesnipe).

Loki sighed but did as he was told, picking him up. The Prince of the Nine Realms let out a squeal of delight at having bent the Allfather to his will.

“How am I to set up the table if you insist on being held all the time, Your Majesty?” Loki asked gravely.

Ragni giggled in response as though to say that it was not his concern. He truly was a dictator in the making, his son — not unlike himself, as his wife would say. Thankfully, his parents joined him in minutes and Mother helped him transfer the dishes from the stove to the table. He continued to engage the toddler in conversation while his father watched awkwardly, wishing to hold his grandson but not knowing how to ask.

Loki did him no favors by offering up his son. The man was thousands of years old and should be mature enough to find a way to ask to hold his grandchild.

Right as they were done setting things up, his birthday girl walked into the kitchen, glowing in the dress he commissioned for her. He had to avert his eyes to his father for a second to keep himself from acting desperate around her. 

She did not share much of her insecurities with him, but he knew that it troubled her. So he did what he could and commissioned the dress that highlighted her best feature — her whole body. Norns, what wouldn’t he do to wrap himself tight around her body like the white fabric of her dress did! What wouldn’t he do for his fingers to climb her curves like the gold and silver embroidery that crawled up from her skirt to curl up on her breasts! If he could not have either, he would settle for being able to snake his arm around her waist like the mother-of-pearl belt that rested there.

He stared hard at Odin. Mercifully, his face was enough to douse the flames of his ardor.

“Happy birthday!” Loki sang along with Mother once he had recovered himself. Ragni joined in the singing and tried to recite the words, but ended up simply babbling along to the tune.

“Mother, I was about to visit your chambers next to receive your blessings,” she said, hugging Frigga.

“Loki here told me that he had your whole day planned out and that we were to join you for a late breakfast. You look beautiful, dear,” Frigga complimented, giving her daughter by law a hug. The two women had grown to love each other very much and it brought him immense happiness to see them so close.

His wife’s smile widened at the compliment, but behind the table, her foot connected with his shin for inconveniencing his parents on her account.

“We wish you several thousand years of joy with your husband and son and more sons to come,” Odin blessed, settling for a much toned down birthday wish for his daughter-in-law. The two of them smiled amicably at each other.

“Thank you, Your Majesty,” she replied.

“You mean _sons_ , do you not, Father?” Loki asked with gritted teeth. He tried his best to not enter into arguments with the man, but he would not let him exclude their adopted son after he had spent his whole life _being_ the excluded adopted son. His refusal to acknowledge Brandalfr as his grandson was blatant and infuriating. Before he could pick a fight with him, he was saved by the very son who would have become the subject of the fight.

“Special delivery for the Midgardian Queen of the Nine Realms,” said the youngster, wearing an ill-fitting messenger tunic. He held a large insulated box and a bag in which he would carry letters from people if he were a real messenger. “An ice cake from the flaming elf!” He announced dramatically before taking off his headpiece and revealing himself to the family.

Once the elf had set the large cake on the table, his wife leaped forward to give him a hug.

“Oh, Brandy!” She smothered the boy in kisses. “Loki said you would not be coming home for another year or so!”

“Allma, you know Allpa is the God of Lies,” he joked, hugging her back just as tightly.

Once he pulled away, he said, “Whoa! I was told the delivery was for the Allmother. You appear to be the most beautiful woman in all the nine! I must take the parcel away.”

She laughed and pinched his cheek, her eyes full of love. “Knave! You are just like your father.” 

“Wait a minute! Are you implying that the Allmother is _not_ the most beautiful woman in the nines?” Loki asked, an eyebrow raised in question.

Brandalfr rolled his eyes and stepped closer to give him a long overdue hug. “You know that was _not_ what I meant. You are the worst and I love you very much.”

“I love you too, son. Thank you for personally delivering the ice cake.”

“Aww, you are welcome. I did it only to have a share of it,” he said, retrieving a fork from his mail bag. The whole family, including Odin, laughed at the elf’s antics.

He set the fork aside and spoke once again. “Now for the real reason I arrived,” he drawled, reaching for Ragni who promptly jumped into his arms, squealing “Bandy!”

“Ah yes, it is I, your Bandy. Did you miss your big brother much when I was gone?” he cooed, pressing a finger gently on his plush cheek. Ragni opened his mouth to babble, revealing his teeth that had developed after Brandalfr had left for Alfheim.

He gasped in wonder at the sight of the new teeth. “We were only joking about you being a rabbit, sweetie. Have you planned to become a real rabbit, now?”

“Yeah, he’s Ragni the Rabbit now,” his wife said. Then as though they had rehearsed coming up with atrocious puns at the drop of a hat, both mother and son together exclaimed, “RAGBIT!”

They laughed and so did Ragni, not because he understood what was going on but because he was sharing in whatever joy his family experienced.

“Did you just name my grandson a rabbit?” asked an incredulous Odin.

There was an awkward silence as everyone wondered how to explain puns to Odin.

“ _Our_ grandson, and yes, he is the cutest little rabbit ever,” Frigga joined, quickly putting the others out of their misery as nobody knew if Odin’s comment was lighthearted or rude.

“Yes, yes,” Odin quickly nodded in agreement, “there is no denying that he has… cheeks,” he finished awkwardly, unable to find an adjective to describe said cheeks.” To comb over the awkwardness of his comment, he added, “I meant that he is, er, innocently appealing.”

Brandalfr gasped theatrically at Odin’s words, making Loki wonder what chaos was going to ensue. Brandy bent down to his little brother to say, “Did you hear that, Ragbit? You are innocently appealing, but I think you know exactly how appealing you are, which makes you _guiltily_ appealing.”

Loki let go of the breath he had been holding and joined his family in laughter. Even Odin did not seem to mind being the center of Brandalfr’s joke. The family slipped into friendly conversation with Brandalf at the center of attention, narrating stories of his experiences in his new school and the antics of his new friends. Loki set the table for them and made sure to include a plate for Hedda the stuffed Baby Bilgesnipe, as she was part of the family according to Ragni. If Odin the Bitter Old man was allowed at his table, then there was no excuse to exclude a sweet puppet who went on life-altering adventures where she learned the importance of drinking water and saying thank you.

With everyone distracted by the food and Brandalfr, he took his wife’s hand and kissed each finger as he looked dreamily at her. “I cannot thank the Norns enough that you were born and came into my life and decided to stay. The Norns took their time creating you… and I am honored I get to call their most perfect creation my wife.”

She smiled at him, her eyes instantly brimming with tears at his words. She looked away and wiped her tears before laughing it off awkwardly. “Shit fam, this is not even a milestone birthday.”

“Every year with you is a milestone to me.”

“Oh, shut up, you sap,” she said, cuddling up to him.

Just then, his brother and sister-in-law walked in late to the occasion with Thor carrying a large present to make up for it. The two were always notoriously late for morning events due to their bedroom shenanigans, but Loki hardly had standing to comment on it when he and his wife had decided to wake up earlier than usual just to accommodate their new depraved sex routine.

“Hold this for me, Jane,” he said, thrusting the giant box into her arms, before pouncing upon the birthday girl and drawing her into a crushing hug.

“Happy Birthday, Sister By Marriage To Another Mister,” he said, as he twirled her around the table in uncontrollable glee as if he had been months, not days since he had last seen her.

She squealed in delight, overjoyed that more of the family was there to celebrate her birthday. “Finally, I get the squishes I deserve!”

“Oyy, the rest of us squished you too,” Loki yelled from across the table.

“Allmother, you can’t expect the same sort of squishes from me that you expect from our Allfather,” he joked, earning himself a playful slap on his bicep.

“Behave!” she told Thor. Turning to Jane, she added, “Jane, tell your husband to behave.”

“You think I haven’t?” she huffed and thrust the present back into Thor’s hands. “At this point, the only person whose orders he is going to follow is Ragni. Happy birthday, darling!” she said and drew her sister by law into a hug as well.

When Loki heard the ding of a bell, he got up to retrieve the gravy that was done cooking. His mother followed, standing by him as he began arranging it in an artful fashion.

“Allow me to help,” she said.“It is alright, Mother. I can handle it,” he said, scooping up the gravy to place in seven little cups for each one of them.

She smiled at him endearingly in the same manner in which she smiled at Ragni — as though he too was pure and sweet and untainted by the cruelty of the universe. He felt undeserving of such a sentiment from her, but said nothing. Having become a parent himself, he knew now that parents were wont to see their children as such irrespective of their age. 

“You are so different from your father,” she commented, turning her gaze to her husband, who sat awkwardly at the table where love was so freely served along with breakfast. Thor had taken over serving duty, placing a piece of the bread that Loki had made on everyone’s plate, leaving the last piece for Hedda. 

"Your skills of observation are as sharp as ever, Mother," he said wryly.

“He was never like this, you father… As a husband or a father,” Frigga went on. “He always kept himself at a distance. Never joked around with us or took interest in the two of you when you were only babes. He would inquire about your wellbeing, of course — whether you ate and slept well, if you were sick, if you had had any medicines you were supposed to. Yet, I cannot remember a time he spoke to you children when all you could do was babble. You are letting little Ragnar order you around and having one sided conversations with him as he babbles. You even set up a plate for his favorite stuffed animal! I know Odin loves me, loves us, but he has never shown it. You are _such_ a good husband... unlike him, I daresay. You prepare an elabore breakfast for your wife’s birthday and procure her favorite dessert and look at her like you are truly grateful to have her in your life. As you should be.”

She was right, he realized. He could not remember a time when they gathered like this as a family and had a good time with Father. They always walked on eggshells around him, anxious that they might say something to upset him. Loki opened and closed his mouth, not knowing how to respond to her.

She put him out of his misery, cupping his cheek and stroking it with her thumb, making him feel like a vulnerable little boy once again. “I see you worry everyday about whether you are good enough to her and the kids, and I want you to look at how happy you make them when I tell you that you have nothing to worry about. You are _good_ , Loki.”

“Oyy Loki,” Thor bellowed from across the room, ruining the moment as he had ruined several moments in his career of tactlessness. “Are you planning on starving your wife to death on her birthday?”

“I have enough on my plate, actually,” she said unhelpfully, mischief dancing on her lips. If Thor wanted food, he could ask it for himself rather than pretend it was for others.

“Are you going to starve _me_ , your favorite brother, to death on your wife’s birthday, Loki?”

He rolled his eyes. Frigga chuckled and said, "Come on, let us take the food before Thor accuses us of conspiring to kill him."

They carried the gravy to the table together and he settled down where he always loved to be — by his wife. She thanked him with a kiss on his cheek. He held her free hand under the table, playing with her fingers as he joined the celebration. Across the table, his father still sat uncomfortably, detached from the rest of them. Loki sighed, content with the knowledge that he would never grow into that miserable man in his old age. Yet, a strange twang of pity stirred in him.

“Would you like to hold Rangar, Father?” he finally offered, going against his original decision to not make any effort to make him feel better.

Odin stroked his beard thoughtfully before hesitantly saying, “Yes, yes, I would like that.”

Reluctantly, he lifted his son, who was crawling all over the table, and handed him to Odin. The toddler eyed him sourly, annoyed at him for restricting his freedom to travel to each of his family members to be showered with their love and attention, only to be handed to the most boring person..

“Stay here, Ragni. You might accidentally touch something hot.”

Odin seemed to have caught on to the fact that Loki was trying to make him feel more comfortable. In a rare moment of emotionality, he said “Thank you”.

When he joined his wife once again, she placed a kiss on his shoulder and leaned into him to comfort him. She knew the struggle he experienced in accepting his father rather than hating him perpetually, so when she saw him extending even the smallest olive branch, she made it a point to notice and appreciate him. He never felt so _seen_ than when she saw him. Any amount of discomfort was worth it, as long as he was rewarded at the end with her glorious smile.

Breakfast was over and it was time for dessert. Loki unpacked the ice cake as Brandalfr and the birthday girl cheered for their favorite dessert. Following the Midgardian tradition of blowing out candles for birthdays, he set up a few candles on the ice cake. The challenge was to blow out all the candles before they melted the cake. Loki held her hair back as she quickly blew them out, encouraged by the cheers from her family. There were only ten candles on the cake, much to Brandalfr’s chagrin, as Loki had insisted that placing as many candles as the number of years she had lived would reduce the cake to a sugary puddle. When she had successfully blown out all the candles, she threw her arms up in victory as Thor and Brandalfr got close to the cake under the pretense of hugging her. Frigga sliced the cake into equal shares for everyone.

“What’s in the huge box, Allma? Open it!” Brandalfr asked as they delighted in the cake, needling her to open the present to make sure his uncle and aunt hadn’t given his mother something better. He had been worried about the ice cake not being good enough until Loki had assured him that she loved ice cake more than she loved her husband.

She opened Jane and Thor’s present to find a figurine of herself in her ceremonial robes and crown — made of Vanir chocolate.

Brandy threw his arms up in the air and exclaimed, “Mine was the best gift! In your face, Thuncle!”

“‘Thuncle?’” Odin echoed.

“‘Thunder’ and ‘uncle’ combined make ‘Thuncle,’” Brandy explained.

She chuckled, examining her miniature chocolate self. “What? I'm supposed to eat my own head off, now?”

“I will eat you, no problem,” he whispered suggestively into her ear. She pinched his thigh under the table, but everyone at the table had heard him loud and clear, earning various types of reactions from them all.

“Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have to go destroy myself,” said Brandalfr, looking disgusted at what had transpired. Loki decided it was the perfect moment to make the conversation more family-friendly and retrieved the card that little Ragni had made for her from his pocket dimension.

“Look what Ragni made for you,” he said, showing her the card. He had shown Ragni a few designs for the card and the boy had unsurprisingly chosen the one with the family drawn into the universe of Hedda’s show with the puppet saying ‘Happy Birthday, Mama’.

“Wow, Ragni! Did you make this all by yourself for me?” she asked him and he nodded even though he had definitely not made it all by himself. All he had done was slap an obscene amount of glitter on it. Because of the card, Loki continued to find glitter all over his belongings in his pocket dimension.

She passed the card around the table for everyone to see and appreciate the boy.

“I must concede,” Brandy said. “This card is clearly the superior present.” He was always a proud older brother.

“A handmade gift always has great sentimental value,” Odin commented. Everyone nodded in agreement. Loki wondered if his father had gotten any glitter over himself while examining the card. It would be fun to see him find glitter everywhere like Loki did. When the time was right, he decided that he might enlist Brandy to help him glitterbomb his father.

“What do _you_ have for her, Loki?” Mother asked, and he coughed so hard his soul almost departed his body. He was unwilling to explain to his Mother exactly what he was going to be giving his wife tonight...

“Spa treatments,” his wife answered, saving him some dignity.

“Oh, that is wonderful. You need to relax. You have been pushing yourself too hard lately.”

Loki smiled innocently.

Brandalfr was the first to excuse himself from the table. He might claim that Loki’s inappropriate comments about eating his wife had hastened departure, but Loki knew the boy was eager to leave to go meet his friends.

“I’m sorry I cannot rescue you, brother,” Brandy said, saluting to Ragni, who looked like he really wanted to be rescued from Odin.

Slowly, each family member left on account of work or tiredness, leaving only himself and his wife in their kitchen. Loki once again tried to persuade her to give him all her work for the day and let herself relax for once, but she did not budge, arguing that she would not just sit around when she had duties as the mother of a child, and the Allmother of all.

“I hope that spa treatment wasn’t the actual present,” she said wryly.

“You guessed it.” He waited for a beat, then added, “The real present was the card. I was the one who made it. Ragni just put his name and glitter all over it.”

She rolled her eyes at him. “I know Ragni made the card, so please stop trying to take credit from my baby Ragbit. Anyway, I know the card wasn’t the real present either. I know you have something big planned.”

“Ah, yes, a bigger card.”

She stared at him, deadpan.

“On a completely unrelated note,” he relented, “You might want to have a long nap today and wear comfortable clothes after work. A shirt, a skirt and some underwear would do, though I recommend forgoing panties. You should make the best of those spa treatments and enjoy your time away from your little vibrator, because you will be wearing it throughout our time on Lokabrenna. You might have to run in the dark and do more heavy exercise, potentially in several rounds.” Pausing to smile sinisterly, he added, “...and I will not show you any mercy.”

Her eyes lit up as she pieced together how she was going to be spending the night. With an equally depraved smile, she said “You better make it worth my while, alien boy,” before slapping his ass on her way out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, Saiansha for letting me kidnap your characters again and for editing and for reviewing and giving me the description and the best titles and staying up with me on google docs for days for this. You are really the best.
> 
> Give me a kudos and comment if you'd like. Come say hi to me on tumblr at lokischocolatefountain.tumblr.com


	2. Birthday Present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After months of just sweet gentle sex, Loki gives his wife the rough sex she has been begging for. They role-play as a master and his slave who tries to escape her captor. Will he let her escape?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is consent non-consent, so proceed with caution. There's no fluff, no baby, no sweet romantic stuff. ONLY SIN!!! I'm going to hell

Loki caught the glint of excitement in her eyes as soon as they entered the cabin. Their game was about to begin. He had given her hints of the night he had planned and forced her to relax with spa treatments. As per her wish, he had not gone over every aspect of the night as she wanted the thrill of the unknown. He grinned before he donned his role for the night.

An arrogant smirk took its place as he grabbed her wrist. “At last! All to myself.”

She resisted, twisting and pulling her arm, attempting to free herself from his grasp. He restrained both her hands behind her back with just one of his. He looked down at her and licked his lips lewdly.

She spat on him and smiled in defiance. “You shall _not_ have me anymore.”

He barely flinched as her spit landed on his cheek, his nonchalance making her muscles tighten in fear. She still fought him, more feebly, her eyes fixed on him.

“Oh, shall I not?” He taunted in a sing-song tone, toying with the remote of the vibrator, making her fall forward while still in his grip.

She continued to squirm in his arms and he let her drop to the ground with a thud. He circled her as she writhed in inexplicable pleasure on the floor. She kicked around on the floor, unable to help herself. It was amusing, but also pitiful. “It seems that I already have you, wench,” he sneered as he watched her.

“On second thought, I should be a fair King,” he said, stopping by her face and crouching.

He played with her hair, caressing it gently as he spoke. “I have a wager for you. If you are able to run and reach the port, and call for Heimdall to rescue you, I shall let you go. But if I catch you, you will be mine to use as I please.” Even as she struggled from the onslaught of pleasure, she tightened her fists and stared him down with determination. He rose from the ground, forcing her to look up at him expectantly.

“As I am a generous King,” he trailed off, placing a hand on his heart when she gave him an indignant eye roll. “I will allow you fifteen minutes to run as far away as you can before I catch you.”

All she could do in response was moan and writhe on the floor. “Your clock is ticking, little girl,” he said, nudging her behind with his boot. He pulled up a countdown clock in front of her, showing she had already wasted a minute writhing around.

She struggled to pick herself up, both from fear and the sensations coursing through her body.Loki reclined on a nearby chair as he watched her fall and collect herself multiple times, laughing every now and then at her pathetic state. He conjured up a drink for himself, watching her discreetly over the rim of the ornate glass.

“You could at least turn it down!” she grumbled.

“Now, why would I do that…” he drawled, stroking his chin thoughtfully..

“Please…” she whined, her body contorting attractively as she twirled her behind in the air. He swallowed as the sight went directly to his cock.

He rolled his eyes and waved at her dismissively. “Alright, alright,” he said, considering her from top to bottom— _Norns, that delicious bottom!_ “Never let it be said that I am not a generous King to little sluts like you.” He changed the intensity of the vibrator, making her squeal.

“Quit whining, girl,” he scolded, trying his best to conceal the amusement in his voice. “I lowered it for you, did I not?”

“You did not!” she spat, sinking further to the ground.

He looked back at the controller and gasped in mock surprise. “Ah, I pressed the wrong button.” He lowered the intensity as promised. She rolled her eyes at his antics.

With the vibrations much lower than before, she finally managed to stand upright. She leaned on the wall for support.

Chin high in newfound courage, she repeated, “You will _never_ have me.”

“Awww,” he cooed and tilted his head.

She glared, picked up a vase from the shelf and threw it at him. He caught it easily. “Fuck you,” she spat before she ran out the door, his laughter punctuating her footsteps.

It was a long and boring wait for the ravenous King as he checked the time every few seconds desperately to know when it would be time for the hunt. He managed to stay put and keep up his word until her time was finally up.

 _She could not have gone too far with those delectable legs and vibrating cunt._

It did not take him long before he found her running in a panic, checking behind her every now and then. Even from a distance, he could see beads of sweat trickling down her pretty face. When she realized that she was nearing the endline— the post from where she could call for Heimdall, she slowed down and turned to look over her shoulder, knowing it was suspicious that he had not caught her yet. Even she knew he would, eventually.

It was a matter of when, not if.

He laughed to himself as he continued following her around without her knowledge.

Just as she was about to reach safety, he appeared right before her, making her run right into his arms. When she realized she had been caught, she screamed so loud, it could have reached Heimdall.

 _Shame that it did not._

“Heimdall!” She cried, her legs kicking in the sand as he picked her up sending the sand flying in every direction. He turned away from it lest he get some of the grains in his eyes, which she would use as a distraction for escape. She managed to land a kick on his shin and he dropped her, clutching himself to soothe the slight sting. She had crawled away on her hands and knees, but he caught her by her ankle and dragged her back to him. He picked her up effortlessly, unflinching in the face of her pushing and scratching.

“Scream louder, girl. I don’t think he can hear you,” he said, laughing.

“Heimdall,” she cried, her voice so low and feeble that it barely reached even his ears. He tsked in fake sympathy as she cried for Heimdall repeatedly to no avail.

“You really thought you were going to be saved, hmm?” he mocked as he threw her back to the ground.

She curled up, hugging her knees to her chest for comfort. She shook her clenched fist at him “You bastard, you cheated!”

He placed a hand on his chest in mock horror as though offended at the accusation. “Did I, now?”

“You used magic to travel here. You’re not even sweating.”

“Hmm, for a second there I thought you figured it out. Sweetheart, I _did_ cheat. But I ran all the way to you, _with_ you actually.”

“No, you’re lying,” she said, shaking her head in disbelief. “Why would you risk letting me come so close to escape if you found me long back?”

“Again, so close but not quite there. Oh, you stupid girl. Smart enough to know that I would cheat, but not enough to know that there was no game. Heimdall cannot hear you from here no matter what.” She looked confused by his words, evidently not having made sense of what was happening.

He curled his lips upward slightly before delivering the deathblow, “There was no escape.”

He watched as her eyes widened in realization and horror descended over her features. “Please,” she sputtered, scuttling away from him even as he made no effort to approach her. “ _Please_ let me go. My husband loves me very much. Let me go and he will give you anything you want.”

He almost gave himself away with the way his eyes nearly crinkled in amusement. He managed to stop his tongue from wetting his lips, as he was wont to do according to her when he was amused.

“Anything,” she whimpered, pathetically.

“What could he possibly have that _I_ , the ruler of the nine realms do not?” he asked, holding an elbow in one hand and stroking his lips with the other.

He took a few strides, stopped in front of her and turned up her vibrator. She pressed her thighs together for relief. Deciding to help, he nudged her thighs apart with his boot and placed it close enough that she began to hump it like the desperate whore she was. He smiled devilishly at the squeaking sound her dripping cunt made against his leather boots. Soont she would accept him as readily as she had his boot.

“Tell your husband I just got the one thing I want from him,” he leered.

That was when it hit her that she was humping his boot. She looked conflicted, as though she wanted to stop debasing herself but sobbing as she continued chasing an orgasm. Eyes trained on him, she dropped her chin to her chest but rubbed herself harder.

“Do not stop rubbing yourself on my account.”

She bit down on her lip, moaning as she clung to his leg for balance as she became more maddened by her high. He groaned and kicked to free his leg from her.

“Norns, you are _pathetic,”_ he spat. “I had hoped this would be entertaining for me, but you broke too easy.”

“Please may I come?” she asked, her voice a mere squeak.

“Aww,” he cooed. “Do you want to make yourself cum on my boot?”

“Yes, please,” she nodded rapidly, begging with her eyes for permission.

“Did you think I brought you all the way here to make you cum? You have become a much more devoted pet, less bratty ever since I took control of your orgasms. Now, why would I deprive myself of all that fun?”

“Please, My King. Please have mercy,” she begged, her lips trembling. He enjoyed how she looked at him — like her fate rested in his hands as he contemplated her plea. The power he had over her gave him a new high.

“Fine, I shall be a merciful King once again and let you run. But, since I am a fair King as well, I want a prize for catching you.”

“I have nothing to give you,” she said meekly.

“Not my problem, darling. I won the game and I want a prize.”

She threw her hands up in the air in frustration, “You just said there was no game.”

“There’s no game for _you_. But, there is one for me and I am playing. It is more fun this way, is it not?”

He was disappointed to notice that she had not returned to hump his boot. So he did her a favor and positioned his foot back in between her legs. He rocked his foot up and down, the tip of his boot making contact with her cunt. Her wetness coated the tip, making the snakeskin glow.

After careful consideration, he spoke, “Alright. I shall take all your worthless belongings as payment. Let's start with your skirt.” He choked back his laughter as she tried to burn holes into his head with her stares.

“I am doing you a favor, darling,” he sang in his velvety smooth voice. “It might end up helping you. You might run better without all that flowing silk.”

“Fuck you!” she spat.

“Oh, I plan to eventually,” he sniggered. “Alright. If it offends you, I will change my mind. Give me your shirt.”

She could only shake her head vigorously at his new demand.

“No, no, please. You can have my skirt,” she whined pathetically.

“You ungrateful little— ” he stopped himself, running his fingers through his hair. He raised a finger and said, “I have been accommodating of you. Giving you a fair chance on account of your weakness. I changed my mind just for you. Are you at all thankful for all that I have done for you? No. You take and take and ask for more. You do not get to make any more demands.”

She hung her head down, her hair covering up her face. She sat with her knees locked, her arms slackened by her sides.

“Shirt off,” he huffed, tapping his boot impatiently on the ground.

She clutched the hem of her silk shirt tightly, her clammy hand darkening the fabric. “Quick, girl. I know you have a great pair of tits under that demure silk blouse. I want to see them bounce as you run for your life,” he said, leering at her breasts.

“You’re _sick_.”

“Just the way you like me, darling,” he said, holding his palm out to her for her shirt. She fiddled with her buttons, ripping a few of them away in a hurry to take her shirt off.

She was in such a hurry to be in display for him that she could not be bothered to unbutton herself properly. _How sweet._

His mouth watered as he watched her unwrap herself like a present for him, his cock hardening as he watched her chest heave from her breathlessness. She thrusted her tits out at him as she pulled the sleeves off her arms. She glared as she flung the shirt in his direction. He caught it as it flew over his head.

“You still have fire. I like it,” he said, leering at her. She crossed her arms, covering her breasts.

“None of that,” he barked, swatting his hand in her direction. “You’re mine to use as I please.”

Beads of sweat rolled down her forehead and her shoulders stiffened. She quickly dropped her arms to her sides, presenting her assets to him.

“Now, you may run again. But if you do not make me cum within three minutes of being caught, I will take away another item of clothing and start the game again. Understood?”

Her breaths quickened and her eyes stared but did not look. “Understood?” he barked.

“Y-yes, Sire,” she sputtered out before she picked herself up and began running once again.

Loki admired her ass jiggling prettily as she ran, wishing he could immediately force those cheeks apart and sink into her wet hot cunt. Reminding himself that the best came to those who await it, he conjured up a chair for himself to rest until he could hunt her again. He would not give her fifteen minutes this time; five would do. Any more time and he would just be delaying the inevitable. Easily bored, Loki began fiddling with the remote that controlled her, turning the vibrator up and down erratically.

The next time he caught her, it was not as dramatic as the first. He just placed himself on his chair in her path and waved at her.

“Found yooouuu,” he sang, and laughed sinisterly.She whimpered, backing away as she looked around frantically.

“There is no escape, remember?” he said, stopping her in her tracks.

He beckoned her with a finger and she came to him as slowly as she could to delay the inevitable. She looked better than she did at their last stop. Her short silk skirt was ripped in a few places, her hair tousled and her left side covered in dirt. It looked like she had fallen when he had turned up her vibrator to the highest setting in a moment of boredom.

Her breasts pushed against the thin lace that fought a losing battle to hold them in. He pinched a nipple that peeked out and pulled at it to free the breast entirely. She hissed in pain, giving him an incentive to tug harder. He palmed the other breast and massaged it as she tried her best to not recoil at his touch. She had no right to stop him from playing with his property. He looked straight into her eyes as he pinched, tugged and squeezed, letting it sink in that there was nothing she could do. It was a delight to see her hiss her protest one second and moan in pleasure the next. One second, she was pretending to be a virtuous woman but giving in the next to thrust her breasts into his palms like the shameless slut she was.

“What shall I take next?” he asked, tilting his head and stroking his chin. His eyes swept over her body from top to bottom. “Your skirt, perhaps since you _begged_ me to take it away the last time.”

The kitten stayed silent, butglared at him, showing she still had claws.

“What are you waiting for? Skirt. Off,” he ordered.

She fumbled around for her zipper before she finally found it on her left, yanking it down.. The silk slid down her legs, grazing her skin before pooling around her legs. She stood almost completely nude, wearing nothing but her shoes and a bra that barely covered her breasts. Her inner thighs glistened with her arousal that had been dripping down while she ran. He guided her out of it and pushed her onto his lap with her ass up in the air for a spanking.

“What are you doing?” she cried, trying to squirm off his lap.

“I am going to spank you, of course,” he said matter-of-factly as he mauled her delicious ass.

“No, please,” she begged. “You already punished me, you took my skirt away.”

“That was my reward. _This_ ,” he said, landing the first spank on her left cheek before he continued, “is your punishment.”

He usually alternated between the two cheeks to give her some relief, but this time he decided that he would be done with one cheek before he dealt with the other. It seemed from her gasp of surprise that she did not expect this. With each spank, she jerked up in the air, crying and begging him to stop. He moved to the right cheek when her left was warm from the spanking. She curled her fists around his clothes, whimpering as she prepared herself for more.

“Quit whining,” he scolded, pinching her ass that already stung from being spanked. She floundered uselessly from the pain. “I know you want this, cunt.”

“I don’t,” she cried, her voice hoarse. While one pair of lips lied, the other spoke the truth as it dripped with arousal.

“ _Liar_. What kind of whore foregoes her panties, giving easy access for a spanking? I know you have a vibrator in your cunt; I can hear it buzzing. You have it to make your punishment pleasurable, do you not?”

“You were the one who made me—” she shrieked, cutting herself off as he plunged two fingers into her cunt to find her little vibrator that he pretended to not know about. He had made it to be small enough to allow for his fingers to play with her at the same time.

“Norns, you are already filled up. Only whores run around in the woods half naked with a vibrating cunt. You are enjoying this, are you not?” He asked, pumping his fingers in and out.

“No,” she mewled, her words contradicting her dazed eyes.

“Not even this?” he asked before pulling his fingers out to land a slap on her pussy. She let out a moan from the strange mix of pain and pleasure. She sounded so divine that he slapped her cunt once more just to hear it again.

“You have drenched my palm, dear,” he revealed, pulling her up by her hair and bringing his wet palm to her line of vision. “Are you still going to lie to me that you do not enjoy it?”

“I don’t,” she lied, still moaning as he smeared her wetness on her cheeks. She darted her tongue out and licked her own juices.

Irked by her lie, he gave her a few more swats than he had originally intended. When he was done, he caressed her behind and she hissed at the contact, still breathing hard from his handiwork.

“You have three minutes,” he barked as she lay limp on his lap. She slid down to the ground and pawed his crotch and let out a frustrated groan as the ties eluded her eyes. His clothes were too complicated for the stupid girl in her state of confusion. Of course, there was also the fact that he was concealing the ties with his seiðr.

“This is part of your allotted time, by the way,” he said, reclining on his seat and doing nothing to help her out.

“ _I hate you.”_

“Aye, of course,” he brushed off with an air of boredom. While she searched, he pinched and tugged at her nipples. Rather than complaining about the pain, she endeavored dutifully to free his cock. She was finally beginning to learn that she had no right to complain about how he used her.

When he grew bored, he removed the spell for her.

“Yes!” she exclaimed when she finally found the ties to his pants and untied them to find his cock. In over a thousand years of marriage, she had never been this excited to see his cock. Maybe he should make her work hard for his cock more frequently.

He clenched his fists as she took all of him in seconds and got to work bobbing on his cock. Like a true slut, she began moaning and fingering herself with her free hand as she sucked him off. _Poor thing_. She was about to find out what happened when she touched her vibrator.

He grabbed her by her hair and pulled her off himself when he felt his muscles tighten, ready for release. He was sure it had not been three minutes yet, but she did not need to know that. What could she possibly do to him in her position? Beg?.

“You have failed once more. This time, at your fundamental purpose of being useful to your King. Useless whore.” She fingered herself even faster at the humiliating words. He was both annoyed and amused that she would pleasure herself without his permission.

“Tell me. What are you?”

“A useless whore,” she responded immediately and without hesitation as she fingered herself with the vibrator still inside her. He had designed the device to dial up the intensity if she tried to remove it to run better. It was a joyful surprise for him to see her touch it not to remove it but to finger herself to her own humiliation.

“Now, _useless whore_ … Our game is not yet over because you have not made me cum.”

She gritted her teeth and pushed him, her eyes aflame with rage. 

“There, there. I know, darling,” he said, caressing her hair. “Maybe I should give you a concession since you are a pretty little thing. Would you like that?”

She scowled, looking up at him suspiciously.

“You could hide from me anywhere on this large planet and if I do not find you in twenty minutes, you are free to go. In fact, I promise to take you to your husband myself. ”

Her eyes widened at the mention of her beloved husband, glimmering with hope and love. Loki knew her hope was in vain. Why would he give away such a pretty little thing after he had won her fair and square? Though, perhaps, it was for the best as it would make her try harder to escape. And when he finally broke her, it would be all the more gratifying. He knew she did not really want to go back to her husband. She was too addicted to _him_ now, to the way he dangled her orgasm like a carrot on a stick but never let her have it. He knew she loved to do his bidding if it meant he would let her edge. Until she realized her true desires, he would have to play the game.

“What do you say when your King grants you one undeserving opportunity after another?”

“Thank you, my King,” she managed to choke out before she folded in on herself at the intensifying vibrations. She had so much to learn.

“See you soon,” he said before he turned invisible before her.

He watched as she stumbled around aimlessly as the vibrations intesfiedand she attempted to pry her vibrator out of her cunt. It seemed that she had not connected the dots yet. She finally gave up on her futile mission, slumped against a tree in defeat and began pleasuring herself. Good girls did not seek pleasure for themselves. He had trained her not to cum, but she was not disciplined enough to know not to touch herself. He’d spank the bad habit out of her. But, why teach a girl with pain when you could drive her so mad with pleasure that she would begin to hate it?

Moreover, it did not hurt to entertain himself with the sight of her on all fours, her eyes rolled back and her lips gasping his name. The greatest plays of the realms came nowhere close to how entertained he was by her. It was Hel to hear his name, but do nothing in response. It was as though he were a merciless God who watched his devotee beg for his blessings. As he stroked his cock, he learned that there was a limit to his restraint. It was hardly his fault when she paraded around in nothing but her running shoes and a vibrator. Sure, she had on a bra but it served no purpose.

His muscles clenched and his nerves were on fire, begging to be put out immediately. With great effort, he checked for the time,cursing internally when he learned that she still had twelve minutes left. He would not last even two minutes in his condition. He wanted nothing but to grab her and fuck her into the ground like a wild beast. But, he had promised her a lot more than this for the night and if he stopped to get off, she would kill him.

He tucked himself back in and adjusted his pants. His cock was visibly hard, pushing against his tunic and calling for attention. Hands behind his back to deter from stroking himself, he reappeared behind her.

“Found you. Again,” he said, faking a yawn.

She looked over her shoulder, but was otherwise unperturbed by his appearance as she continued playing with herself. Poor little thing was just used to losing now. He had to admit that his game bored him quicker than he expected. What fun was the hunt when the prey offered itself up on a silver platter? It felt less like hunting and more like grocery shopping. He had to admit that adding the vibrator was ending the game quicker than the previous times because it was clouding her senses. She would hopefully get used to it by the next time they did this.

“Is there a point to this? I keep catching you and you are not even trying, darling,” he said, folding his hands over his chest and leaning against the tree.

“I _am_ trying,” she whimpered. She looked up at him and swept her tongue over her lips when she was met with the outline of his cock near her face. She opened her mouth instinctively, ready to do her duties as she continued fucking herself.

“You should be trying to make your King cum, not yourself. Selfish whores like you tire me.”

“I’m sorry,” she snapped, but did not cease her deplorable actions. “Just take my clothes and fuck my mouth like you were going to.”

“What clothes?” he laughed. “You are stark naked.”

“You could have my bra.”

“Keep your bra, I can already see your tits swinging out as you run,” he said, groping a handful.

“I don’t have anything else,” she cried.

“I know, I know,” he said, petting her cheek. “If only you were not a slut who refused panties,” he taunted.

She glared at him with her now icy cold eyes at the injustice of his words. “You don’t allow me panties,” she said, her teeth grinding. 

“I would allow you panties if you did not cream yourself every five minutes,” he said, crouching by her. He collected her arousal with two fingers and showed her the proof of her wantonness. “The treasury cannot afford new panties for you when you keep ruining them.”

“You’re being unfair.”

“No, I am not,” he said, licking his fingers coated in her essence. _Goodness, she tasted divine._

“I am playing by _our_ rules and have relaxed them multiple times to give you a fighting chance. And you did not even thank me for it.”

“I can’t run far with this vibrator.”

“Oh? So, _this_ vibrator is your only problem. Perhaps I should make you wear another one,” he said, laughing.

“You know that is not what I meant.”

“The vibrator was dormant until you decided to touch your cunt without my permission.”

“I did not,” she lied, looking down in embarrassment.

“I saw you stop running just to finger yourself.”

“I did not. You are lying.”

“Darling, when I found you this time, your fingers were deep in your cunt because the vibrator wasn’t enough for you.”

“I was trying to get it out,” she squealed.

He guffawed at that. “Do you always moan my name when you are not pleasuring yourself? You are not very believable.”

“No, please trust me,” she cried. “I tried taking it out, but it did not come out.”

“Now, why were you trying to take it out?” he snarled, making her flinch. “Did you have my permission?”

When she just stared at him slack jawed, he bent close to her face and screamed. “Did you?” She recoiled at that and the back of her head almost collided with the tree, but he was quick to cushion her head with his palm.

“No,” she whimpered feebly.

“You are as much my property as the toy inside you. You do not have the authority to do anything to either,” he said sternly, fisting her hair and forcing her to look up at him.

“Yes, Sire.”

“Hold your legs open and take your punishment for failing me and breaking the rules.”

She did as she was told and held her legs open, presenting her cunt for punishment. Her thighs shuddered from her denied climax and the anticipation of her punishment.He slapped her cunt, making her cry out and close her legs.

“Open your legs,” he said through gritted teeth, tightening his grip on her hair.

“No, no please. I’ll behave, please. It hurts,” she sobbed.

“That is the point of punishments,” he said before he pried her legs open.

Rather than spank her again, he gently rubbed her pussy, soothing the pain. Just as she grew comfortable, he spanked her again. She wailed in pain, closing her legs once again.

“ _Dirty_ slut,” he chastised. “Keep those legs open.”

She left her legs open the next time he slapped her . He rewarded her by gently rubbing her clit with his index finger. Her head lolled back in ecstacy, lips curling up in a smile. When he knew she was lost in her pleasure, he landed another hard smack. She gasped in pain, her hands coming to grip his arm for support. When he rubbed her clit again, she shuddered in fear of when her next slap would come. There was no enjoying it anymore. He alternated between spanking and edging her, turning her into a blubbering mess. Soon, she began enjoying the spanking as much as she enjoyed him stroking her cunt. Pleasure and pain blended until she could not distinguish between the two.

“Now, suck.”

She rose to her knees before him.This time, she was able to undo his pants much quicker. She began teasing his cock rather than jump at it like she was starving. She even looked grateful for the privilege to serve her master. She was so much more obedient and submissive, forgetting herself and focusing only on his cock. She looked up at him in reverence and fear as she searched his face for hints that conveyed he was satisfied with her performance. She kissed and slurped and even took care of his balls with her hand.

It felt good, _too good_. Now, that wouldn’t go well for him…

“Hands behind your back, whore.”

“That’s not in the rules!” she protested as she withdrew but continued to stroke him. She would not waste a single second like she did the last time.

“Well, is listening to your Master in your rules?” She nodded, folding her hands behind her back and getting back to work. It was less pleasurable for him without her hand fondling his balls, but his pleasure was not the goal. He wanted to extend this as much as he could and if he came now, it would be anticlimactic.

Excited about what awaited her for the next chase, he forced her off by her hair but taunted her by keeping his cock close to her reach. Her tongue hung out, ready to take his cock back. Each time she tried to wrap her lips around him, he pulled back and made her chase him as he walked backwards.

“Come on, suck me off,” he said, withdrawing from her when she came close to it.

“Try harder,” he taunted, stepping to the side right as she was about to have his cock again. As he walked further away from her, she dropped to all fours, scrambling around on the forest grounds like a bitch in heat. She was even drooling. “Your three minutes are over,” he said in a sing-song voice as he stopped and tucked himself back in.

“No, no! It’s not over. You are lying to me,” she said, her voice shaking with her desperation.

“Oh dear, you must have lost track of time. That’s natural when you’re doing what you love.”

“I wouldn't have run out of time if you didn't keep taking your cock away, you insidious snake!" she spat, too defiant for a girl who just chased his cock on all fours.

He grabbed a fistful of her hair and dragged her across the clearing to a tree stump that he had made comfortable enough to sit on. Still keeping a hand in her hair, he settled down and conjured a pair of clamps.r.

"No," she cried, shaking her head, her eyes widening in terror.

“Do you want these on your nipples?” he asked, pinching both her nipples and pulling her up by them. He led her to the left by her nipples and she followed quickly, hissing in pain, and again when he moved to the right. This was more effective on her than a conventional leash.He freed a hand and grabbed the bejeweled clamps, dangling it in front of her as a threat.

“I’m sorry, please Sire. I’ll be good.”

“Then down, girl,” he barked and she sunk further to the ground, making herself smaller.

“In your position.”

She folded her hands behind her back and opened her mouth, ready to service her God. He tossed the clamps up in the air and they disappeared without a trace. She sighed in relief.

"You are too disrespectful for your own good. It is time for me to discipline you," he said as she began worshiping his cock. As she sucked without complaint, he reached down to grab her cheeks. They were plentiful, filling his large hands perfectly. It was one of the parts of her body that she was conscious of. He weighed them in his hands before he withdrew one hand to deliver a sharp slap. She choked on his cock, almost stopping but continued sucking on him as stopping without permission would only earn her more punishments. She was improving, putting his pleasure above her pain. With more training, she would be perfect.

He took turns hurting both cheeks, taking time to watch them bounce prettily with each slap. When he was done giving her the usual number of swats during her punishments, he made her stop. Yet again, she still had a few more seconds left, but he would not give them to her because he was in too much of a hurry to get to the end of the game.

"Now that you have proven yourself useless in every sense of the word," he said drily, "It is with great regret that I inform you of my decision to leave you behind in the woods. Maybe the wild animals would find you more useful than I."

He raised from his chair, watching her panicking from the corner of his eyes. She crawled in front of him, blocking his path, but he refused to look down at her. She looped her arm around his leg, but he walked, dragging her across the ground with him. 

“Please have mercy,” she begged, her lips trembling. “Don’t leave me in the forest with all those animals. I have nowhere to go and I can’t defend myself. Please take pity on me, I beg of you.”

“No,” he said, staring off into a distance. “I thought I would be able to train you into a good whore for me, but you are no good. A good whore would devote herself to her master’s pleasure. But _you_ — you are selfish and care only about your pleasure.”

“No, I care only for your pleasure. Please give me a chance.”

“ _Liar_.”

“I’m sorry. Please train me to be good for you. So good that I never touch myself.”

“Why would I waste my time training you when I could procure a disciplined whore? Is this not what you wanted when you screamed that I shall never have you?”

“Nobody else, please. I’ll be obedient. I’ll do whatever you say.”

He raised an eyebrow skeptically. “So, you do not wish to be free?”

“No, Master,” she shook her head in denial, desperate to convince him of her newfound devotion. “I want to be yours.”

“Let me make this clear,” he said sternly, holding her gaze. “I am not playing games and I am not going to let you walk free. I gave you three chances to earn your freedom. You failed, so you are now _mine_. But I did not have a good time playing this game with you even though I have won.”

“Grant me another chance, another round. And I assure that I will make this worth your while,” she bargained.

“I have no confidence that you will. But, I must admit that another round sounds tempting if it happened on my terms.”

She gulped before she said, “ _Anything._ ”

Hovering over her, he smiled, baring his teeth. Her hand once again found her swollen clit. She watched him in her denied hyper aroused daze, moaning and whimpering when three of his clones stepped from behind him. She gasped in surprise, her eyes glimmering with delight.

“What do we have here?” The first clone drawled, looking her up and down as he licked his lips.

“Why, a desperate wench from the sight of it,” the second one laughed mockingly.

“Norns, I can hear her squelching cunt from here. I cannot wait to be inside her,” the third clone growled, leaping to get her. But, the second one caught him by his clothes, pulling him away from her. Loki caught the disappointment in her eyes when the clone stopped inches before reaching her.

“She is all yours,” he offered, gesturing to her.

“That is good. However,” the second one said, cocking his head seriously, “we must appraise the goods before we buy it. See if it’s really as good as it looks.”

“I would not say she is perfect, but she’s good enough,” Loki assured them.

“She is gorgeous,” the third appreciated as he became the first one to approach her. He swept off the short wisps of hair from her sweaty forehead before trailing his index finger down her face, stopping on her lips. “Such pretty lips,” he cooed.

“Not as pretty as her other pair of lips,” Loki said, his comment inspiring the first clone to check whether he was right. He lifted her left leg, forcing her off the ground and the third clone helped out by lifting her other leg Together, they spread her wide to get a good view of the cunt. The one who had raised doubts about her finally joined to inspect her, taking her pussy lips between his fingers and pinching them, making her kick around in the grip of the two clones who held her from both ends.

“You were right; it’s very pretty,” he said, finally convinced that she was worth their time.

The clones took turns with two of them, holding her up in the air to give each other a chance to check out the goods. One of them ran his fingers through her hair gently, treating her like a fragile thing he did not want to risk breaking while another plunged his fingers in her mouth and made her gag around him, showing no mercy even when tears streamed down the sides of her face.

“Does she suck well?” He asked Loki, who hummed thoughtfully at the question as though he hadn’t been getting off with her lips around his cock every single day.

He let out a grunt of dissatisfaction. “Not yet. Can’t even make me cum.”

“Why did you get us this one if she’s so bad? The last one you gave us sucked _so well_ ,” the clone moaned, recalling the last time he played with her, pretending as though she was a different girl.

“Oh, she was perfect!” another once complimented, letting go of one of her legs in his enthusiasm as he gesticulated in describing her perfection. “She did this thing with her tongue that brought me to my knees. Maybe you should bring her instead,” he said. The other clone dropped her other leg, leaving her to prop herself up while one clone held her hands.“Ah, I unfortunately cannot bring her. She is a busy woman and not at my beck and call. This is all I have.”

“Fine,” the clone sighed in resignation. “It seems you have had her already, judging by the lack of clothes.”

“I have not, actually,” Loki chuckled. “She just decided to surrender her clothes to me so that she could run more freely.”

“Why was she running?” He asked, his curiosity piqued.

“Oh, don’t ask,” he said dismissively as though he was not excited to explain every detail of the night. “She begged and cried for me to let her go back to that husband of hers. So, I let her run. You know how sympathetic I am to such pathetic ones.” There was a murmur of agreement among the clones who thought he should be crueler to their whores.

“Was she not able to escape?”

“I believe she never wanted to escape. She is just ashamed of being such a wanton girl and wanted vindication” Loki spoke of her as though she was unable to speak for herself. She did not have to. Her truth would be whatever he said it was.

“What girl is ashamed of being wanton yet has a vibrator in her when running away?” One of them asked, tugging at the vibrator that buzzed off inside her. They knew that attempting to remove it would only make it vibrate more, but pretended to have no clue of it.

“What? She has been running around naked AND aroused? Unbelievable,” a clone sniggered.

“See for yourself,” the other one responded.

Loki replaced the clone holding her up by her arms to allow the curious clone to check the vibrator. They held her spreadeagle once again, with three hands poking and prodding her cunt and the space around it.The clone who found her vibrator got bored of that hole quick, giving it up to another one in favor of her rear, prodding it with his little finger as she puckered it in resistance.

Another one slapped her cunt hard, roaring, “Don’t resist, girl.”

“Behave, slut,” Loki scolded. “They are only inspecting their property.”

She pouted, but listened immediately, relaxing herself for the other clone to play with. She hissed as he pumped his finger in and out. Another used two fingers to play with her cunt while the third one groped and slapped her ass indiscriminately. For his part, Loki caught her head between his legs, making her rub herself on his crotch as she squirmed in a futile attempt to free her head.

“What’s this for?” a clone asked, tugging on the strap of her bra. He played with the elastic, pulling at it to make it snap against her soft flesh. She squirmed in pain while they all laughed.

“I want a turn, too,” exclaimed another clone who snapped the other bra strap, this time making her shriek. When he was done playing with her, he produced a knife from his pocket and placed the sharp tip on her face, trailing it over her jawline. She trembled and struggled to keep still, her breaths growing faster with each second. The clones who still played with her holes did not make it easy on her, groping and playing distractingly. He drew the knife down her body, over her neck and stopping at the valley of her breasts. Inserting the knife under her bra, he ripped it off with its sharp edge.

She yelped, flailing in their arms. He slashed off the straps, letting the garment fall to the ground. A clone quickly pocketed it. They untied her shoelaces, letting her shoes fall to the ground before they peeled her socks and hurled it across the woods.

Two clones took a breast each and fondled them. She seemed to enjoy their ministrations as she threw her head back in pleasure, now willingly rubbing her face against Loki’s clothed cock.

One of the clones grew territorial, claiming, “The tits are mine.”

“No, I touched them first and I intend to fuck them,” said another, his hand now groping her more aggressively,nails digging into her flesh.

“That is unfair!” the third exclaimed. “I want them, too.”

“There, there! She’s not going anywhere. You can all have her tits,” Loki offered graciously, satisfying them all.

“So, what are we waiting for? Shall we start?” an impatient clone asked, already stroking his cock through his pants.

“No, not yet. Do you not think it is unfair that only he got to hunt and capture her? I want to hunt her too,” he said, looking around at his fellow clones for their opinion. They nodded, agreeing with him.

Loki smiled at their enthusiasm. They were going to love what he had planned. “Now, I am rather offended that you believe I would deprive you of that experience,” he said, placing a hand over his heart. “I have a game of hide and seek with the slut. If she manages to find me , I will relax the terms of her servitude. But if she finds any of you instead, she gets very little wiggle room.”

“Really? She has plenty of wiggle room here,” joked the one fingering her cunt, sending the others into mad laughter as she cried. They applauded each other for the jokes they made at her expense, building off of each other’s jokes to further her degradation. None of them even noticed her presence as they played with her body. She was absent for all intents and purposes, silent and invisible to the Gods who saw her as a passive plaything rather than a person.

“How do you plan to relax the terms for her?” one of them asked, his eyebrows furrowed in worry about Loki’s excessive kindness.

“I plan to allow her husband to fuck her once a month,” he said, bracing for the opposition he would face.

“Norns! This is too much!” he exclaimed, throwing his arms up in frustration. “You might as well let her run off to him. I will not allow it unless we are present to supervise-- and fuck, of course.”

“That is assuming the poor sod would want anything to do with her once we break her in,” another said, stroking her contemplatively as though he already had in mind a number of ways to break her in.

“Well, he would be a fool to pass up on such a pretty little cocksheathe.”

“Alright,” Loki said sternly, settling them before he continued. “If she wins, she will beallowed to wear a collar with our name on it so that everyone knows to whom she belongs.”

“Oh, how generous of you,” a clone praised, earning nods of agreement from the others. “I would not allow her the privilege of a collar with our name. Chains would be more than enough. But your toy, your choice.”

Loki nodded and continued to the next clause, “If she manages to win, she may choose her clothes everyday from a collection of clothes — approved by me, of course.”

“You would let her wear clothes?” A clone exclaimed, outraged. “You let sluts like this run around in silks and they start getting the wrong idea that they are something more.”

“I agree,” another one said. “It will get to its head. Besides, what is the point of hiding it when you could show it off to everyone who cannot have it.”

“If I owned such precious goods, I would hide it away too. Someone might steal it,” he said, pinching her skin between his fingers.

“Like I stole it from the stupid husband?” Loki asked, laughing. He seemed to have forgotten that he was mocking her at his expense.

“Are you planning to use her for breeding?” A clone asked, stroking her hips.

“Yes, of course,” he said matter-of-factly.“I have decided that if she wins, I could even care for the spawns she bears.”

“I object. How are we to use her when she is pregnant?”

“Oh, do not worry about that,” Loki said, waving his hand dismissively. “I have the feeling she is the kind that becomes more desperate for cocks when knocked up,” Loki reassured them. But not all of them were convinced of it. There were murmurs of dissatisfaction among the clones who did not think this was fair on them.

“We cannot get into agreements with her based on your speculations,” their self-appointed spokesman huffed, folding his arms over his chest.

Loki sighed in defeat, hoping that his bargain would bring them back into the fold. “I understand your concern. But, the most I can do is offer her up to you for breeding. We could all breed her together and whoever is the successful one among us gets full authority to do what they like with her during her pregnancy. Is that sustainable?” He asked, giving them his charming smile.

The spokesman clone looked around at the other two, checking if they agreed with Loki. When they nodded at him, he issued their agreement. “I suppose,” he said haughtily, folding his arms over his chest.

“Now for the final and most generous concession,” he drawled, amping up their curiosity, but was interrupted by another clone.

“Aye, finally!” he groaned, earning laughs from the others..

“If she manages to win, she is allowed to deny me once a month.”

Their disapproval of the pregnancy clause was nothing in comparison to how much they hated this one. There were audible gasps and shaking of heads, following which they all began yelling at him collectively. He had to admit it was strange to be told off by himself.

He cut off their speech, leaving them mouthing angrily at him before they realized they had been silenced. Hands on his hips, he glared at the misbehaving group. They scowled back. It was slightly creepy.

When they realized he would not allow them to speak until they straightened up, Loki spoke. “If the lot of you are done arguing like imbeciles, I am going to elaborate on the clause. I said she was allowed to deny _me_ once a month. I said nothing about you. You could come use her right after she denies me. I would _love_ to watch,” he finished with a sinister smile that slowly crept into their lips.

When he allowed them their voice once again, they jeered at her and the cruelty they would subject her to in such a situation. One of them even apologized for his premature protests.

“That is not the only option,” he said grinning. “If she denies me, I could ask her once again immediately. She would not be able to deny me once again for she would have used her allowance just a second ago.” The clones cheered and one of them even clapped.

She learned the clauses of the agreement along with the clones; none of them had been discussed with her. She was but a passive thing in her own fate. Here, he was a gracious Master who set the rules and she was his property who would follow said rules to survive.

“Besides,” Loki began once they were all done laughing about it. “That was just idle conversation among us, since we will never be in a situation to grant her these concessions.”

“You are so sure she would lose?”

“Positive. Even she knows deep in her heart that victory is impossible,” he said, finally acknowledging her by cupping her cheek. She leaned into his touch, desperate for attention and craving some gentleness amidst their cruelty.

He patted her cheek gently and asked her, “Do you think you have a chance?”

“I will win,” she growled. It was amusing to see anger out of such a defenseless creature. He would even say it was arousing. But then again, Loki found himself aroused by everything she did.

“Will you?” he cooed in a rather condescending tone.

“I will!”

“We shall see,” he said right before he disappeared, taking his clones away with him, leaving her to drop unceremoniously to the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will be continued in the next chapter. It was originally supposed to be just one chapter with aftercare, but I got so carried away that it has stretched to another chapter. And the next chapter became so long that I had to take the aftercare to another chapter. So, the next chapter is also only sinful smut.


End file.
